The Mission
by Dark-Vixen-Serenity
Summary: They are on earth to help the mortals against the greatest evil.
1. Chapter One

The Mission  
By Dark-Vixen-Serenity  
  
Deep down a dark alley a bright flash appears only to be witness by two alley cats. Soon after the flash another cat appears only this cat isn't an alley cat, but a jungle cat. The Black Panther with silver highlights glows silver then slowly begins to change shape.  
  
Where the Black Panther once stood now stood a young woman with silver hair and black highlights. The woman glance at the two alley cats with bluish- silver eyes, then glance around the alley to see if anyone else witnesses her arrives.  
  
The woman slowly makes her way out of the dark alley into the lighted street of the Sanc Kingdom. The woman walks down the busy sidewalk until she stops in front of a flower shop. She walks inside and proceeds to the backroom where four men are seated around a square table.  
  
The four mean glance at the woman in surprise, but eventually calm down. One of the men with blonde hair and bluish-green eyes steps forward. "We weren't excepting you until tomorrow evening, your highness."  
  
The woman scowls at the man for calling her that, but eventually returns to her calm expression. "There been a change in plan since Damien had arrived here on earth earlier than accepted. We are to enroll into the Sanc Academy as teachers until further notice. Are orders are to watch for any unusual behavior or unnatural events then we are to take action against these matters."  
  
The blonde eyes slightly widens as the other men share glimpse at each other. The man with silver hair and bleu-grey eyes stood up, "very well then tomorrow we will enroll at the locally Academy as teachers." He glances at the blonde standing next to the woman, "you will enroll as the new gym teacher under the name Jason Ice. Also we should pose as cousin since we share a similar looks."  
  
He acknowledges at the other blonde with green eyes, "you will enroll as the new science teacher. You will enroll as Zackary Ice and you will be Jason's younger brother." He glances at last man who has reddish-brown hair with bluish-green eyes, "you will enroll as the new Home Economic teacher and your name will be Nicolas Cook."  
  
He turn his attention to the woman, "I'll enroll as the new principal as Michael Black. As for her highness you will be enroll as the new mythology teacher as Miss Serenity Tsuki if that alright with you of course."  
  
The woman scowls for being call your highness once again, "actually Michael I plan to go as my old earth name, Serena Tsukino. We need to discuss about being cautious around five young mortal boys known as the Gundam pilots."  
  
Jason eyes narrow slightly, "will they become a problem to the mission. If they do become a problem do we kill them?"  
  
Zackary glimpses at Jason with a thoughtful look, "we can't kill them Jason beside their just mortals. However we should take up some type of action to hold them until our mission on earth is finished."  
  
Nicolas stares at the stars since he is standing next to one window, "we shouldn't interfere with these mortals' lives unless they become a threat to her highness. However we should take some precautions on to handle them should they become a threat." He glances at the others with a thoughtful look, "we should also be caution on how we conduct ourselves in public."  
  
Serena scowls at Nicolas, "we should discuss this another time. In the meantime let get some rest since we will have a busy day tomorrow. Zackary you put our info into the main database of the school and the government so we actually register into their system when they check our references. Also you four will need to stop calling me your highness or princess before I start to get violent," with that left said she left them to their thoughts.  
  
Serena thought of about how the shop was left to her. The shop actually belonged to her best friend Molly who opens the shop five years after the battle with Chaos. When she came back to earth the first time after that battle she told her family and friends what really happen. She would of them after the fight but she was needed in another galaxy at that time, but once she had some free time she came to explain to her parents what happen and why she disappeared that day.  
  
Her family took the news pretty well even to this day her brother's ancestors knew the legend of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. Sammy great- great-great-great granddaughter has actually met her once. Like others before her she will pass the knowledge to her daughter, Dorothy Catalonia, which was entrusted to her family for centuries.  
  
As for her friends most of them took the news well, especially Molly and she was grateful for Molly friendship. Serena visit her every chance she got to visit earth, but when she heard of her death Serena was upset that she couldn't be there for Molly husband Melvin or her kids. When that event happed she was facing off against evil being call Buu. But once she did return to earth Melvin told her that Molly wanted her to have shop for important business and for personal reasons he didn't understand.  
  
She thanked Melvin and kept tabs on the family throughout the centuries. Even to this day his and Molly ancestors still live. Serena even met and befriended their great-great-great-great-great granddaughter Hilde Schibecher. Unfortunately she the only living ancestor left of Molly's, because of this Serena has made it her responsibly to take care of Hilde and to make sure nothing happens to her.  
  
Hilde knows most of Serena secrets and she knows that knowledge that has been passed down to each female in her family. Not that Serena didn't trust the males in Molly's family she just thought it would be easy with her female ancestors.  
  
Serena went to her bedroom and took a quick shower before climbing into bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, which it never does. However it didn't take long for her to have her nightly nightmare either. 


	2. Chapter Two

Dark Vixen: Hey readers just want to state that if I don't get enough reviews I'm not continuing this story. Also I need to know who to pair Serena with your choice.  
  
Trieze Milliardo Jason-Jadite Nicolas-Nephrite Zackary-Zoicite Michael-Kunzite  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day, Serena awakes only to realize that she is cover in her own sweat. Her eyes narrows, 'I had that dream again. Why can't my demons leave me alone just once so I can have a distance night sleep,' she thought. She quickly gets out of bed and takes a quick shower. She grabs a light blue ankle sundress with light blue sandals to match and gets dress.  
  
She gazes around the room with a thoughtful expression, 'hmm it hasn't changed much since the last time I was here. Hilde must have kept it clean while I was gone.' The walls are still light blue and the carpet is still navy blue with silver specks. The bed still has a navy blue comforter with the Moon Kingdom in the background. The sheets are still silk and light blue. The walls still have pictures of the Moon Kingdom and a huge portrait of the Moon's Royals Family.  
  
She smirks, "at least it's not pink." She grew to hate pink over the centuries. She leaves the room and proceeds to the kitchen to make breakfast for the others. "Hmm the others should be waking up soon. Knowing Jason he will be hungry for four at least if not more," she sniggers. She quickly whips up some eggs, pancakes, bacon and hash browns, "hmm this should be enough I think."  
  
She makes the coffee and grabs the orange juice out eh fridge. She gazes at the grandfather clock near the dinning room, which read a quarter to eight. They would have to eat fast then leave for the academy. Shortly afterward the four men came downstairs and ate breakfast in the dinning room. Three of the men are dress in casual clothes and Michael is dress in a business suit since he is the new principal.  
  
Serena and others drove to the academy in a black M3 Viper BMW. They walk inside toward the office to pick up their schedules and planners. They also needed to fine what classroom number. Serena bids the other goodbye then proceeds to her classroom.  
  
She arrives to the classroom she will teach Mythology, which will start in about twenty minutes. The noted that none of her student have arrived yet. In the meantime she outlines her planner for the day, while she waits for the students to arrive. Over the next ten minutes half of the students arrive. In another five minutes all but two of her students are seated.  
  
She gazes at the two empty seats with a slight frown, 'hmm it would seem I might have a couple of troublemakers.' She hopes that they arrive soon or else she going have to give them detention, which she doesn't care to do unless it's necessary.  
  
The tardy bells rings and the two seats are still empty. She observes the door for five more minutes before gazing back toward the other students who are talking. She clears her voice and gets their attention. Just as she was about to take attendance two boys came running into her classroom. One boy has brown hair in a braid with cobalt blue eyes and it appears he is running for his live or to save his braid.  
  
The other boy has black hair in a ponytail with black eyes and it appears he is trying to cut the other boy with a katana sword. The boy with the braid appears to be American descendant and the other boy appears to be Chinese descendant.  
  
Serena noted that the other students didn't really care what is going on like it was regular accurate behavior. She also realizes that they aren't going to stop unless she stops them herself. She calmly stand up from behind her desk and walks toward the black hair boy.  
  
She quickly disarms the boy, which took him by surprise since no one has ever been able to do that task. The rest of the class is in shock by this event especially the three other boys sitting in the back of the classroom.  
  
Dou soon realize he isn't being chase anymore and turns around to fine Wufei in shock with the rest of the students. In front of him is the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. She gazes at him and tell him to take a sear or else, which he did.  
  
Wufei scowl at the woman in front of him who took his katana of him by surprise. Though had doubts that he could stop her since he didn't see you do it until he couldn't feel his katana anymore. "Weak woman you better give that back before you hurt yourself with it or break it." Before he knew it he had his own katana pointing at him in a very life threatening angle.  
  
Serena eyes narrow slightly, "is that a threat young man or are you afraid a weak woman as you call them will be a stronger swordsman." She brings the katana around so fast that nobody but the gundam pilots notice it. Next thing anyone notices is Wufei hair is now layer around his shoulders instead of his ponytail. That when everyone realize she has cut off his rubber-band. This particular action shocked the students even more than before.  
  
Serena eventually drops her arm pointing the katana at toward the floor, "take a seat now or would you like a better presentation on how woman are not weak." He didn't answer her question instead takes a seat next to a blonde hair boy with blue eyes in the back although he isn't happy about doing it. She follows his every move before going back toward her desk where she places the katana for safe keeping.  
  
Serena smiles, "now that everyone has arrive I'll take attendance, but first my name is Miss Serena Tsukino your new mythology teacher for the rest of the year. Now when I call your name please state you're here." After confirming everyone is there she takes a seat behind her desk. "I would like all of you to read chapters six through seven and take notes which I'll glance over later in the evening."  
  
Serena makes her day planner for her next class, while her students did as she told them. She gazes at the clock on the wall before clearing her throat, "it time you all turn in your notes at this time. Tomorrow you will turn in your notes for chapters eight through ten in the morning. You are to answer the questions at the end of each chapter also."  
  
Most of the students groan especially Dou but didn't say anything since they all thought that would make things worst. She smirks, "one more thing before you are dismissed. If any of you are late for my class at anytime you will have detention with me. Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Chang you will report to this classroom after school for detention today." The bell rings signally that class is over and she watches as her students leave. She decides against giving Chang his katana until after detention, which seems to make him even angrier at her and Maxwell. 


End file.
